All Under Heaven
by Sephirothspen
Summary: Luminous is a normal world. A perfect one almost. Then a meteor with deadly monsters only known as "Meteor Monsters" on it crashes onto Luminous. The monsters spread and create terror. The story contains famous game characters such as Link and Rikku. So e


Door to heaven  
By: Chris Le  
  
Prologue The world called Luminous was a striving planet. Animals named Ogricys provided transport instead of cars. All the people were friendly among each other. Cities were clean, almost every thing was affordable. Luminous was a perfect world. Then evil dawned, a huge meteor was rushing at high speeds towards Luminous. It carried monsters of unimaginable power. When the meteor crashed the monsters were thrown all around the world. They scattered and started destroying civilizations. Many brave warriors put their lives on the line, but failed. Skye was a young boy, about thirteen; he had been blown away by the meteor onto a small island. He wasn't the only one though another child named Hikaru was also blown away. She was also thirteen. Yet another was Tzu, he was also thirteen. Three others named Jin, Hwoarang, and Link were also blown away. All were the same age, thirteen. They lived together for one year. Meaning they are all fourteen now. Now enjoy!  
  
Chapter One Skye grunted as he reached for the coconut on top of the tree. Tzu was holding him up. Skye grasped it, "I got it!" he shouted. Tzu dropped him and Skye plummeted to the floor. "Ha! Ha! Ha!" Tzu laughed. Skye sat up and brushed the sand out of his hair. Skye held the coconut up, "You don't get any." He said. Tzu's stomach growled, "Oh come on! I'm sorry!" he said helping Skye up. Skye brushed himself off and ran. Tzu gasped and raced after him, in a few seconds Tzu was running backwards staring at Skye. "You know how slow you are!?" Tzu said. Skye skidded to a stop and Tzu rushed forward for the coconut. Skye threw it, hoping it would land anywhere other then in Tzu's hands. It flew into the ocean and floated away. Tzu groaned, "Hey." he said. Skye laughed and sat up. Skye ran over and picked up his wooden sword he had made out of a tree. "I'm going to go fight the others." Skye said. Tzu laughed and waved, "Go ahead." He said going to his usual spot up on the mountain. Skye rushed to Link. "Hey Skye, this is a nice day.want to fight?" Link asked. Skye nodded and Link leaped up. He had his own wooden sword in hand. The two rushed at each other. Skye leaped over Link and planted his feet on a tree. He bounced off the tree and tackled Link. The two rolled, Skye was kicked high up. He twirled and landed, he did an upper cut on Link then a down cut. Link hit the floor; Link rolled backwards and stood up. He rushed forward, Skye leaped to the side. Link flew into the ocean, in a few seconds he swam up. He spat out the water. "Okay, you win." Link said crawling onto shore. Skye cheered, Link walked up to him and looked around. "Skye, I found this stone in that cove over there. It's really neat. I wonder what it does. Take it with you." Link said placing it in Skye's hands. Skye nodded, "Thanks!" he said as he rushed off to the shack. Outside the shack stood Hwoarang, "Hey, what's up?" Hwoarang asked. "Nothing much, I just got this stone from Link." Skye said. Hwoarang peeked over. "Nice stone, I'll bet you can't beat me. If you can't then I get to have it. If you win I'll give you something." Hwoarang said. Skye nodded and stepped back, Hwoarang got in his fighting stance. He flew forward for a punch. Skye dodged and knocked his hand with the wooden sword. Hwoarang shouted out as he flew into the shack. It shook but didn't collapse. Then Jin walked out, "Hey. I'm trying to sleep." Jin said. Skye shrugged, "Sleep somewhere else." He said. Jin growled. "Hey, want to fight?" he asked. Skye nodded. Jin kicked Skye across the island. A tree stopped him, he groaned and stood up. He rushed back; soon the shack was in view again. He leaped forward and slashed. Jin kicked his hand away. Skye leaped up and landed on top of the shack. Jin looked around searching for Skye. Skye leaped down and knocked Jin on the head. Jin groaned and looked at Hwoarang. "I guess you deserve a prize from both of us." Jin said. "Yeah," Hwoarang said. They both handed him a wristband, and a ring. "Those should boost your stamina..so it's said." Jin said. Skye nodded, "Thanks.where's Hikaru?" he asked. "She's collecting items for that boat. Soon we'll be off this island and back on the real world." Jin replied. "Okay, thanks." Skye said rushing off to the boat. When he reached it he found that Tozuko was hammering away on it. Hikaru was kicking trees and coconuts were plummeting to the floor. "Hey Skye, Hikaru's much smarter then you," Tzu shouted. Skye shrugged, "I guess she is." Skye replied. Then Tzu grinned, "We've done it!" he shouted. Skye looked at the boat it was small, but big enough to hold eight people. Skye leaped in the air, "Now we can go back!" he shouted. Then Link rushed up to them, "A Meteor monster is here! Jin and Hwoarang are holding it back! We have to go!" Link shouted. "We can't leave them here with a Meteor Monster!" Hikaru shouted. "No time to worry about others! This monster is a sea monster! You know what that means? It can and will drown this island. When it does Hwoarang and Jin will get on the shack and use that as a boat!" Link exclaimed. Hikaru wouldn't move though. "Hikaru, Link is right. That house is sturdy. It will hold until they reach clear distance." Tzu said leaping onto the ladder leading to the dock of the ship. Hikaru sighed, "Ok," she said following Tzu up. Link rushed over and climbed hastily. Skye looked at the island. "C'mon, hurry!" Tzu shouted. A wave was crashing through the forest. Skye grunted and started up, the current was faster though. It ripped right through the ropes and Skye plummeted down. Tzu leaped over having only his feet on the edge hold him. Link ran up and held his feet. Skye grasped Tzu's hand. The waves were getting taller, Tzu groaned as he pulled up. Link pulled back as hard as he could. The ship was being pushed away from the dock. The sails flew up, Skye looked at Tzu. He was going to fall if Skye didn't do something. Another wave, higher this time, rushed at the ship. Hikaru rushed over and grabbed Link. She pulled back. They all flew back as Skye was finally pulled aboard. "Phew," Hikaru sighed. "No time to rest!" Tzu shouted as the wave crashed into them. He rushed over to the steering and pulled. It flew to the right. Then a large explosion was heard. The side of the ship had been ripped off. Tzu groaned, as another wave rose up. Link grunted, "You all leap off, I'll continue to steer the ship in front of the waves to block you from them." Link said. Hikaru moaned, "Link." she said. Link growled, "Just do it!" he shouted. Hikaru kept her place. Skye groaned and grabbed her right hand. Tzu grabbed her left and they dragged her to the side. They leaped off and Link swerved the ship so that the broken side would absorb all the water. It was too dark; Tzu and Skye couldn't see where they were going. Then the biggest wave ever rose up. It crushed the ship to bits. Link's scream was heard through the whole ocean. Hikaru broke into tears, but Tzu and Skye were horrified. The boat didn't even weaken the wave, the wave crushed them. Tzu kept his grip but Skye lost his grip. He floated off, Hikaru reached out for his hand but he was too far away. He struggled to stay up in the thrashing waters. One last wave came; it was small and didn't even get near Tzu and Hikaru. But Skye was in trouble, Hikaru screamed out. Skye closed his eyes and Tzu turned away. The wave picked Skye up and carried him far away.  
  
Chapter Two When Skye woke up, he was in a dark place. For miles just darkness, no light at all, Skye stood up. Then a door appeared out of no where. It opened and out came a woman in a huge dress. Skye stepped away, but the woman just stopped. Then lights flashed open, Skye stopped backing up. "Skye, you a very brace young boy." The woman said. "How do you know me?" Skye asked. The woman just continued talking, "I'm Aeris, and I'm here to get you started." "Started on what?" Skye asked. "Your mission, to save Luminous," Aeris replied. "How am I supposed to do that?" Skye asked. "With courage, come with me." Aeris said. Skye walked forward and through the door. Inside were rows of weapons. "Choose any two you like." Aeris said. Skye walked forward and examined, he picked up a long staff and a hook that a pirate would put on his hand. Aeris examined them and put white light around them. When the light disappeared the pole was long and at the end it curved into a hook. "The Hook Blade," Aeris said. Skye nodded, "Looks great," Skye said swinging it. Aeris nodded and they continued through the next door. In the next room was a glass floor. Skye looked around, "What is this?" Skye asked. "It's a test before I let you go and fight the meteor monsters." Aeris said. Skye nodded and the room went dark, one light flashed open and a huge monster came out. It was the monster that sunk the island. Skye looked around, Aeris was no where to be found. His heart leaped into his throat. The monster raised its hands and waves came rushing at him. Skye hastily searched his pockets. The stone that Link had given him. Skye pulled it out and held it in front of him. The waves flew backwards, "A reflect stone!" Aeris shouted. The monster was being crushed by his attack. Skye stayed behind the last wave and when it hit he slashed. The waves cleared and the monster was screaming. Skye stepped back as the monster dissolved into nothingness. Then the glass cracked, Skye ran back but the glass fell apart. Skye reached out but it was useless. He fell down into darkness. When he landed he was on solid land. He was in a huge grassy field. Skye looked around, "W-where am I?" Skye asked. "In the Zuba Fields," a voice replied. Skye looked around and found a small glowing fairy floating next to him. "Who are you?" Skye asked. "I'm Oji, your guide through the world sent by Aeris." He replied. Skye nodded, "Then where do I go Oji?" Skye asked. "We're going to head to Zuba, you can rest there, and the forest beyond it has Meteor monsters crawling in there. You have to eliminate as much as you can and get to the other side alive. If you're near death, I can heal you. But if you die, you'll be sent to Aeris, and then you'll have to start from where your soul was last strongest (Save Point). Skye nodded and headed forward. A wolf attacked him, "This is a Zuba Field Monster, no threat from it. Simple to kill," Oji said. Skye pulled the hook blade from his belt and held it out. The wolf leaped forward, Skye stabbed it and it dissolved. Oji flew around happily, "Great! Keep this up and the Meteor Monsters might actually get easy. You learned quite a lot from that fight. That wolf must've been packing some nasty attacks but with Low HP and defense." Oji said. Skye nodded, "I'm learning as I go." He said. They stepped into town and Oji suggested the hotel. Skye stopped by and paid the fee. He sat down on his bed and Oji slept in a closed box. (Sleeping song.) When Skye awoke, Oji was already zooming about. "Okay let's go." Oji said. Skye leaped up from the bed and stuck his hand underneath it to grab the Hook Blade. "What's wrong?" Oji asked. Skye looked at him, "The Hook Blade isn't here." He said. The two rushed out and searched frantically. Finally an old man told them something helpful. "There's a mysterious young person, about your age, going around stealing stuff. The person's lives on the outskirts of town, but he's a fierce fighter. Nobody dares step past his gates." The old man said. Skye nodded, "Thanks." He said rushing for the house. When they reached it, it looked like a normal house. Skye pushed past the gates. He knocked on the door and nobody answered. Then the top window broke and a girl leaped out. She rushed for the exit with the Hook Blade in hand. "Hey!" Skye shouted as he swerved around. The girl was trapped as the city gates were closed and you had to talk with the guard to get it open. The girl grunted and leaped up. She ran up the wall, Skye was astonished but the girl couldn't keep it up. She kicked off and prepared to slash him. Skye stepped aside and called Oji. "Stats.hurry and give me stats." Skye said. Oji paused then started, "Her name is Rikku, she has high.well everything." Oji said. "How much HP does she have, Oji?" Skye asked. "Around three hundred, you have about four hundred." Oji said. Skye nodded and bent down and picked up a shovel. He rushed forward; Rikku front flipped and kicked it out of his hands. She raised the Hook Blade and prepared to hit Skye. Skye did a back flip and kicked Rikku in the chin. Rikku flew high in the sky, high enough to get over the gate. Skye grunted and pushed the button for the gate to open, it slowly raised and when it did. Rikku was already running away with an Ogricy. Skye rushed forward fast and grasped its tail. He was being dragged across the floor. "Let go, you're going to die if I speed up!" Rikku shouted. "No, give me the Hook Blade." Skye said. "The Hook Blade is that important to you?" Rikku asked. "Yes," Skye said. Rikku sighed and pulled the Ogricy to a stop. She handed him the Hook Blade and started up again. Skye sighed and stood up, and then a huge Meteor Monster rushed out of the shadows in front of Rikku. Skye shouted out and Rikku tried to pull it to a stop again but it wouldn't. The monster opened its mouth and flames burst out. Rikku leaped off the Ogricy and it got burnt. Skye grunted and raced forward he leaped forward and stabbed the monster. It prepared to blow again but Skye ripped its eye out. The monster screamed as it disappeared. Skye rushed to Rikku, "Are you okay?" Oji asked. "Fine," Rikku said standing up. "Hey, want to join us?" Skye asked. "Why should I?" Rikku asked as she walked off. Skye shrugged. 


End file.
